Performing application classification and policy enforcement in real-time is a challenge given increasing network speeds. In an enterprise deployment, it may be necessary to enforce tens of thousands of policies with respect to individual enterprise locations, traffic categorizations, application types, inbound traffic flows and outbound traffic flows.